


結果論

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 很俗的故事





	結果論

一整个冬天没有下雪的北京，硬是在阳春三月树发新芽的时节堪堪落下一场大雪，黄仁俊早上醒来看到被刷屏的票圈，马上爬起来洗漱完毕背着单反奔着故宫而去。  
他本来准备好在北京度过的第一个冬天好好嘲笑一番南方室友，结果这个冬天北京硬是没飘下一片雪花。  
但今天来不及看着室友起床黄仁俊就出了门，当然，作为寒假在家里已经在雪地放过鞭炮的黄仁俊来说，吸引他出门的当然不是雪本身，而是雪中故宫。  
然而到了故宫黄仁俊才大叫不好，东北人下雪一般不打伞，但谁知道这雪边下边化，不一会衣服就已经潮湿，寒气侵蚀入内，黄仁俊羽绒服也没穿，整个人缩得完全没有东北人的尊严。  
最后黄仁俊索性放弃了拍照，就当来纯观赏了。  
故宫他已经走过很多遍，北京和老家比起来，虽然都有讨人厌的雾霾，但至少北京可以有一些让人找到心神寄托的地方，年代久远的胡同和城墙，历史的厚重感总能给人一些类似精神支柱的东西。  
你说家乡不应该更引人眷恋吗？黄仁俊也不是不眷恋那个东北小城，他喜欢小店里的大盘菜，喜欢奶奶家里做的酱豆腐，喜欢冬天的时候闭上眼睛在雪地里倒下去，只是……  
“仁俊？”  
他正试图从御花园拥挤的人群中绕出去，突然听见有人叫自己的名字。  
他先看到李马克朝自己招手，然后目光不可抑制地朝旁边滑过去，那边是有什么吸睛石吗？黄仁俊想，让那个人的身影避无可避地闯进自己眼睛。  
虽然下着雪，但是这个世界一点都不洁白，一点都不浪漫，相遇不会让人觉得心动，停下脚步只会让人觉得发冷。  
黄仁俊不是不眷恋家乡，只是不愿意回忆起一些不想回忆的东西。

 

“请你吃点儿热乎的吧？”  
“我自己来吧，这儿东西贵，不好意思讹你。”  
李马克笑了笑没说什么，看着黄仁俊拿出钱包，“你不用手机付？”  
“早上太着急了没带手机。”  
“怪不得。”  
“啥怪不得。”  
“我在老乡群里吆喝了一句要不要来故宫，你也没说话就自己来了。”  
原来是这样。  
“你不用去跟他们一起吗？”  
“没事儿。”  
两个人一边喝着奶茶一边慢慢走着，“还是不能在景区喝奶茶，又贵又不好喝。”  
“东北俊哥啥时候爱喝奶茶了。”  
“皮这一下你开心吗？”  
李马克和黄仁俊笑起来，像是化解了什么尴尬一样。  
“你别跟我……”  
“没有。”黄仁俊答的很快，“真没有。”  
他也说不清自己为什么这样，只是因为不愿意想起一个人干脆整个城市都不愿意去想，不想见到一个人，于是把疏离扩散到了所有有关人士上面。  
唯独李马克还好一点，大概因为是直系师兄，不可避免地接触很多，但刚才看到李马克和罗渽民在一起，黄仁俊心里还是不免稍微膈应了一下。

 

要说黄仁俊和罗渽民之间发生过什么天大的误会，倒也没有，回忆里反而是美好的镜头更多一些。  
罗渽民追人追得光明正大，如今腐女遍地，他不能不承认自己有些享受那些围观的目光，但也因为对方是黄仁俊这一切才有了意义。  
“看什么看了一节自习了要淌哈喇子了。”  
“好看。”  
“啥好看啊？”  
“黄仁俊。”  
噢~周围的人拖着阴阳怪气的尾音起哄，黄仁俊和同桌李东赫的对话声音不大不小，在安静晚自习的教室里刚好可以被听到。  
黄仁俊却把头埋得更低，要把眼前的五三盯出洞来，一道古诗词鉴赏看了能有八遍，但什么也鉴赏不出来，除了自己的心跳得震天响。  
表白是在某一天的晚自习结束，铃声一响罗渽民就把黄仁俊从座位拉了出去，把班里响成一片的起哄声抛在身后。  
“都别跟啊！给人家留点儿隐私空间！”李东赫大声控制着局面，大家也都很有良心的没有去围观。  
拉着他走的过程中罗渽民把拽着手腕的姿势变成了十指相扣，手指缠绕上来的瞬间黄仁俊觉得自己心脏颤了一下，紧紧回握了过去。  
那是高二的下学期初，黄仁俊和罗渽民高二的时候被分到一个班，次重点，学校里略显尴尬的存在，但好在班级氛围良好，班主任也很平易近人，班里也有着好些在各个领域有特长的学生，于是整个班的在全年级的气势也不输重点班。  
比如黄仁俊，去年的校歌赛第一名，名次也时不时冲进年级前十，情书和匿名表白都收了一堆却没见他谈恋爱，直到黄仁俊和罗渽民遇上，班里的人打趣冰山俊哥终于遇到了属于他的那一团火，化得比开春之后的雪还快。  
黄仁俊心里本来就因为这段时间一直处于被动地位憋了一股劲儿，罗渽民巴拉巴拉说完一堆在一起之类的话他也没回答，扑上去含住罗渽民嘴唇就把舌头往人嘴里捅，罗渽民赶紧给予了同等热烈的回应，黄仁俊下意识地去拽罗渽民的衣领，比起亲吻的姿势到更像是要把人揪过来打，罗渽民被他勒得有些难受，于是一只手拖着黄仁俊后脑勺，一只手安抚地覆上黄仁俊在自己胸前的手。  
黄仁俊似乎是理解到罗渽民的意思，手劲松了一点，罗渽民却顺势抓住了黄仁俊的手，捂在自己心口。  
东北刚刚开春，暖气还没停，两个人只穿了室内的毛衣出来，但两个人都觉得身体一阵阵地发热，全然不觉得冷。  
停下来之后两个人依旧抱在一起盯着对方，那个画面在别人看来大概很傻，黄仁俊和罗渽民都看着对方笑，弯起的眼角和嘴角盛满了那个春天所有的生机和欲望，大概是叫做爱情的东西呼啸过境，少年的心里万物生长。

 

两个人谈恋爱丝毫没有避讳什么，于是马上就传到老师耳朵里，当时班里谈恋爱的人不少，不过同性情侣他俩是独一对，大家也都期待又有些担心老师的反应。  
金道英那天依旧是白衬衫配针织，大家一众认同此人是自己从小到大遇到的衣品最好的男老师，但那方面的仰慕金道英收到的其实不多，特别是自己班的学生，相处起来都像朋友。  
他在讲台上缓缓开口，“大家谈恋爱什么的，老师也都知道，可能有时候比你们还数得清班里有几对情侣。”  
零星的笑声只出现了一下就马上收了回去。  
“但是还是要注意影响。”金道英摆出严肃的表情，扫视全班，眼神在某两个不敢抬起来的脑袋上停留了一下。  
“不管是男生跟女生，女生跟女生，还是男生跟男生，都要注意影响。”  
金道英撑着讲台俯下身子，“这么多人还单着呢，虐狗别太过了。”  
班里响起了如雷的掌声。

 

“过段时间清明聚会你来不来？”  
“你看我上学期参加过什么集体活动吗？”  
“金老师清明来北京玩，也要和咱们一起，这次应该人挺全的，能来的话还是来吧。”  
李马克和黄仁俊出了故宫回到学校附近硬是又去喝了个贡茶，在开了暖气的房里黄仁俊捧着奶盖绿茶一小口一小口地嘬，对李马克的提议爱答不理，李马克也没有继续追问下去，有些话点到即止就够了，再深究只能惹得双方都不愉快。  
“金老师要带飞的话可以找我，我可以带他出去玩。”  
“嗯，到时候一定麻烦你。”  
李马克和黄仁俊回了各自的宿舍，分开的时候两个人都像是要和对方说些什么似的神情，却终究都没有说出口。

 

一整天的故宫走下来很累，黄仁俊摊在宿舍床上，耳边似乎马上要响起李东赫插科打诨的声音，罗渽民好像下一秒就要从门口冲进来拉着他出去又不知道去哪浪。  
然而宿舍里其实只有南方舍友叽叽喳喳地在分享今天下雪的感想，北京的气温已经上升了不少，但暖气还没停，室内空气燥热，黄仁俊此时却没有感到难受，被这样的空气包裹着，脑子都有些晕晕乎乎，那个人好像也喜欢热的东西。  
今天的雪一点都不好看，黄仁俊想，童话世界没有，只剩下一个不仅雾霾现在还加上了泥泞湿冷的北京。

 

罗渽民和黄仁俊当时倒也没有说多高调，平常不过的高中生之间的恋爱，互撸过倒也没走到最后那一步，探讨过谁上谁下的问题却最终也没能检验。  
罗渽民是外宿生，所以每次两个人晚自习下课都要腻歪好一会才分开，明明第二天就会再见，但是却好像总是好了那么几分钟就不完整似的。

 

“我和他再见面，最好的结果就是我们好好地说个再见然后老死不相往来，最坏的结果……算了，我连看都不想看见他。”  
“最坏的结果是你们重归于好吧。”黄仁俊瞪了李马克一眼，没说话。  
“你这次怎么这么执着啊，不怕我打你啊。”  
“你那天付钱的时候我看见了。”李马克咽了咽吐沫，“你钱包里的照片。”  
“你啥时候眼神这么好使了？”  
“唉你别转移话题！”  
两个人沉默了几秒。  
“师兄，你怎么这么闲都没有作业要写的吗？天天来给我做思想工作。”  
“你师兄我作业多着呢，所以你赶紧给个准话。”  
“好。”  
“好啥好。”  
“我说，好，我去和你们一起聚餐。”  
“奈斯兄dei！到时候地址和时间我发你。”  
黄仁俊心想先答应下来吧，到时候去不去再说，不用想他也知道最近李马克请自己喝奶茶的钱全是罗渽民给的，罗渽民可真是头倔驴，死也不愿意亲自来找自己。

 

那张照片拍在他们刚在一起不久，高中的最后一次春游，金老师到处拍着照，黄仁俊对着镜头比出一个V字的时候，罗渽民不知道从哪窜出来，从背后把他抱得很紧。  
金道英把那张相片特意交给了两个人一人一张，黄仁俊就一直放在钱包里。  
“中国同性恋没法结婚，今天这景色这么好，你就择日不如撞日嫁给我吧。”  
“说什么呢你。”黄仁俊笑，“要说也是你嫁给我。”  
“不跟你争这个。”  
罗渽民不知道从哪折下一朵粉红的野花，旋即单膝跪地，“黄仁俊先生，请问你愿意和罗渽民先生共度一生吗？”  
两个人走到了人少的地方，周围只剩鸟叫和潺潺的流水。  
罗渽民怎么那么好看呢？黄仁俊当时脑子里莫名其妙地只想到这个，突然觉得自己占到了很大的便宜，神情都嘚瑟起来。  
“我愿意啊，大帅哥。”

 

高二那一年结束，大家都聚在欢天喜地地讨论着要去哪浪。黄仁俊回到教室就一直在找罗渽民的身影，期末考两个人没被分到一个班，学校又完全遵循高考模式，他和罗渽民已经两天没见，但是罗渽民却一直没来，只等到了一个大人模样似乎是罗渽民父亲的人来收走了他的东西。  
罗渽民要转学了。  
消息以那个男人为原点传遍了整个班级，黄仁俊听到后马上从座位上跳起来，眼看要追上，那个男人却已经拐进了老师办公室，他和走出来的金道英撞了个满怀。  
金道英看到黄仁俊眼角已经有泪，用力捏了捏黄仁俊臂膀，“回班里坐好。”  
眼里是黄仁俊一时无法读懂的东西。  
金道英知道瞒不过自己班的学生，面对一双双似乎在质问自己的眼睛，特别是其中的某一双，他依旧是温柔地开腔，如同每一次他和学生讲起什么真挚的话题时一样。  
“是别的班的人不知道怎么回事传到了他父母那。”  
班里响起了一股骚动，又随着金道英的手势被压了下去。  
“大家好好享受假期，好好完成作业，这件事情老师会处理。”  
黄仁俊散学后就追到了金道英办公室，然而除了罗渽民转到了哪个学校，金道英也没有更多的信息，只是安慰着他，说着一些在他看来空洞无比的话。  
那个假期黄仁俊只能让自己沉迷学习，他找不到罗渽民，家里的电话打过去是空号，追到家门口发现已经人去楼空。

 

他和罗渽民一个假期都没能联系到对方，甚至没能好好说一句道别，期末开始前的那天两个人还在计划假期要去哪，还在说以后要考一个大学之类的话，但是现在的境况仿佛之前的一切都没存在过。  
刚开学黄仁俊就其七拼八凑了一笔钱买了火车票直奔罗渽民的学校。  
黄仁俊站在校门中心，迎着人流，陌生的校服在眼前掠过，周围人投来不解的目光。  
他想着，只要能再见到他，只确认一句两个人的约定还作不作数，哪怕只和罗渽民对视一眼，他就能知道。  
但是当陌生的人潮中终于出现那张熟悉的脸的时候，黄仁俊没有等来期待中的对视，他不死心地迎上去想要拽住罗渽民的时候，对方却一步闪开攀上了旁边男生的肩，说笑着从自己身边走了过去。  
黄仁俊知道罗渽民通常看他的眼神，好像满眼装的都是他，视周遭于无物，视线胶着在他一个人身上，只要他回望过去，那双眼睛一定会将他的目光接住，精准无比，绝不含糊。  
但是那天，自己明明站在他面前，他却像看不到自己，让他怀疑那个人是不是只是和罗渽民长了同一张脸，其实并不是罗渽民。  
黄仁俊突然觉得一阵恶心，身子向前倾去，眼见要摔到水泥地上的时候，落入了一个人怀里。  
“仁俊呐……”金道英的声音在黄仁俊头顶响起，伴着一声很轻很轻的叹息。

 

那天一大早黄仁俊走了之后，李东赫怎么想怎么不放心，于是只能跑去告诉了金道英，金道英马上直接开了车去罗渽民的学校，发现黄仁俊失魂落魄地站在人家校门口，幸亏自己跑了几步才没让黄仁俊摔在地上。  
可怎么办才好呢，这些孩子。  
金道英自己都记不清那天晚上一边开车一边跟这个小自己好多岁的学生讲了些什么，他不敢开快，车门也锁死，时不时看一眼蜷缩在后座脸色煞白的黄仁俊。  
“老师其实也……”  
“家里催婚催得紧，我也不敢跟他说，每次都只能偷偷见面，同办公室的女老师的男朋友来学校接她，我和他却连学校附近都不敢待。”  
“但我还是放不下学校，总想着再带一届吧，带完这届我就走。”  
“可是真的走的话，又能走去哪呢？”  
黄仁俊终于哭了出来，他一向不会歇斯底里的大哭，只是大声地抽气，胸口像是被什么东西给堵死了，每一口气都吸不上来，金道英停了车，坐到后座一下一下抚着黄仁俊的背。  
“哭吧，哭出来就好了。”  
车灯双闪的光一下一下地照着前面的道路，那天落了雨，随即落下了一场秋寒。

 

黄仁俊自那之后变得愈发沉默寡言，整个高三讲话最多的就只有老师，李东赫看不过去也只能看着，并按着金道英说的随时注意着黄仁俊的举动是否过激。  
不过黄仁俊除了学习好像真没干别的什么事情，名次稳稳当当留在了年级前五，有次模考甚至还考了全校第一全市第五，重点班资历深的老师都来拍拍金道英的肩膀说这次带出来了个好苗子，金道英只笑笑不说话，心想大抵这世上都是福祸相依，黄仁俊要是能和罗渽民都考到北京的高校，也不失为一个日后的弥补。  
金道英也有了解罗渽民的情况，虽然罗渽民的家长也已经将他这位监管不力的老师拒之千里之外，但还好罗渽民转去的高中依旧在省内，凭着学校之间的联系和人脉金道英还是能多多少少了解到一些罗渽民的情况。  
那边学校的师生都说罗渽民是转来的一匹黑马。

 

罗渽民曾跟家里大吵过好几次，说着我生下来就是这样，我能怎么办，不是黄仁俊也会是别人，茶杯被父亲或母亲摔碎在自己面前，罗渽民眼睛都没有眨一下，而是反思自己刚才的话里有着些许的不对。  
怎么会是别人呢，是且只能是黄仁俊。  
他被父母限制了一切社交，手机和电话都被监管，甚至放学的时候被看到和谁走的太近，回家都免不了一顿骂。  
那天他看到黄仁俊站在门口，情急之下连个纸条都没法写，他不敢看黄仁俊，怕看一眼就会忍不住看第二眼，忍不住要把人抱进怀里。  
父母的车就停在门口，黑色的车窗背后好似深渊，把他牢牢吸在里面挣脱不出来，他余光瞥见黄仁俊滞住的身形，只能随便揽住身边的一个同学快步走过去，虽然这样又会招来质问，但只要别让父母注意到黄仁俊就行。  
他坐进车里，果然父母忙着盘问刚刚的同学，他编了几句谎话搪塞过去，看到金道英跑过去扶起了黄仁俊，车子开动，他不得不收回目光。

 

黄仁俊知道罗渽民和自己考了同一所学校，只是开学时在李马克那里听说，但是他当即说了不要跟我提这个名字，原因都没说，李马克倒也没有多问，后来熟了黄仁俊才告诉李马克，却不知道李马克其实已经在罗渽民那里听过一遍。  
也是后来黄仁俊才反应过来，李马克竟然那么淡定。

 

清明聚餐的地点定在了一家自助，黄仁俊到门口的时候刚好遇到金道英，面对金道英试探的目光黄仁俊遮住了脸，“老师你别瞅我。”  
金道英笑开，拉着身边的人越过黄仁俊走了进去，黄仁俊手指开了个缝瞅了瞅和金道英一起的那个人的背影。  
蛮帅的嘛。  
他走进餐厅像是走进考场，高考之后都没这么紧张过。  
他看到了罗渽民，不过还是赶紧拿了点东西坐到了旁边李东赫在的桌子。  
“你看我多够意思，特意没跟罗渽民坐一桌。”李东赫的筷子要敲到黄仁俊的头，黄仁俊一把拨开李东赫的手。  
“那需要我给你搬个奖杯吗？”  
“不用不用，荣誉是大家的，是大家的。”  
黄仁俊告诉自己，今天是来纯吃饭的，专心吃饭。  
他隐隐约约听到隔壁桌传来了什么“还跟以前一样……对啊……他俩……”  
他下意识地觉得，罗渽民又在盯着自己了，像以前一样，是有多一样。  
他目不斜视地又站起来去拿东西，不管坐在对面的李东赫已经复杂成一锅粥的表情，直奔水果区而去。  
他记得，罗渽民最不喜欢草莓了。  
他看都没看就抓起草莓往盘子里装，中途却被人抓住了手，盘子一抖差点脱手，被人从下面托住，温热的指尖碰到自己手背，仿佛有电流从全身流过，黄仁俊低下头不敢往旁边看。  
罗渽民见黄仁俊端稳了盘子，就一只手抓着黄仁俊，一只手把刚才黄仁俊没有挑拣过的草莓精挑细拣了一遍留下了新鲜的，装满一盘后，拉着黄仁俊坐到了自己旁边。  
李东赫不知道什么时候也挪到了这一桌，桌边只剩他和李马克，以及金道英和他目前还不知姓名的男友。  
罗渽民把信不过的都赶走了吗？黄仁俊想，同时往四周扫视了一眼，还好，自己班上考到这所学校的不算太多，这里知道他俩当年事迹的人也不算多，投向这里的目光更多的是在好奇金道英那一对。  
“金老师在带高几啊？”  
“我不在学校了，去了辅导机构，不用累死累活评职称，还有奖金拿。”  
“哎哟，你们可得保持崇高理想，别跟你们老师似的只认钱。”  
“哇，大学不上跑去开舞室的人还好意思在这里教育小孩子。”  
谈话间黄仁俊知道了金道英的男朋友叫李泰容，说是开舞室的，怪不得一身的swag气息，不知道是不是当年金道英口中的他。  
那人的眉眼锋利，却在看向金道英的时候有一份独有的温柔。  
罗渽民全程没怎么说话，更不用说和黄仁俊搭话。  
“老师你们在一起多长时间了啊。”  
“嗯……五年？六年？”  
“连我们在一起多长时间都记不清了吗还好意思自称人民教师。”  
“这跟人民教师有什么关系啊，总之很长时间啦。”  
黄仁俊缓慢地吃着罗渽民挑出来的草莓，这个人虽然不爱吃但是挑出来的倒是个个饱满香甜，突然面前的草莓被拿走了一个，他不由得被牵引回头。  
他这才得以好好看一眼罗渽民。  
眉眼似乎更有了些棱角，刘海有些凌乱地垂下来，咀嚼时微微噘着嘴，大概是觉得草莓不好吃。  
罗渽民盯着李东赫手边的一杯奶茶，搞得李东赫也正襟危坐不敢动。  
黄仁俊见状突然想笑，却又忽而间强烈地心疼。  
他什么时候见过这么小心翼翼的罗渽民。  
大概是他看了罗渽民太久，突然觉得四周都安静了下来，还好有女生过来跟金道英的男朋友要微信打破了沉默，金道英苦着一张脸，“孩子大了开始跟老师抢男朋友了啊！”  
“什么啊性别不对啊老师，纯粹是想加帅哥好吧。”  
“备注留什么呀？”  
“李泰容。”  
嗯，挺好听的名字。  
黄仁俊看着金道英一个字一个字的告诉来的女生自己男友的姓名，话语间有些掩不住的情绪飘出来，黄仁俊像是抓住了又没能读懂，不过心里却响起另一个名字。  
一个自己念了无数遍，越是想忘记却越是强硬地闯进自己脑海的名字。  
“罗渽民。”  
“嗯？”  
他记得罗渽民看他的眼神，只要他回望过去，对方一定能接住他的目光。  
只要黄仁俊在罗渽民面前，罗渽民眼里一定都是黄仁俊。

 

黄仁俊宿舍楼下，他拽过罗渽民的衣领，没有亲上去，就那样轻轻拽着，罗渽民的双臂环上来，黄仁俊任自己放松在他怀里。  
“你宿舍在哪啊。”  
“你竟然连我宿舍在哪都不知道，我好伤心哦。”脸上却没有丝毫伤心的表情。  
“怎么来了北京学了一口台湾腔啊。”  
学校里的玉兰花开得正盛，夜晚里传来幽幽的香气，晚自习归来的学生路过黄仁俊和罗渽民，小声哀叹着怎么现在出来虐狗的同性情侣越来越多。  
黄仁俊开始轻轻吻着罗渽民，罗渽民寻着黄仁俊的唇缓缓回应着，有些追逐情调的底气大概是我知道你这一刻在我身边。

 

我们没能说再见，许是因为，上天知道我们注定要再见的。

 

好在，我只错过了你一个春天。


End file.
